


Beauty and the beast

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Plot: Remus Lupin is a server with his friend, Lily, at a restaurant where they become Disney characters and one day a handsome group of lads come in for a nice lunch and things change forever.





	Beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> follow my insta @Padfoot.moony_

Remus made his way around the restaurant, working his opening shift. It was getting ready for the opening; he works in a cute little Disney themed restaurant. He’s a manager, but he serves as well due to thelimited hires. He gets to dress like a Disney prince while the female servers are princesses. Remus tends to dress like Prince Adam or Kristoff from Frozen. His friend, Lily, is Princess Ariel or Princess Anna because of her gorgeous red locks. It’s an enjoyable gig, and the children who come in are always sweethearts.  
This nice summer afternoon, a group of three lads came in. They requested a table closer to the small stage where occasionally the servers may sing for special occasions or on request. It’s quite fun; of course, Remus doesn’t have to do much singing which he finds fortunate. He doesn’t enjoy singing in front of people.  
Remus made his way to the table, “Hello, I’m Remus,” he flashed a charming smile, “I’ll be your server, but if you need me, call for Kristoff.” He recited, examining the group who appeared to be close to Remus’ age. “Can I start you lot off with something to drink?” He said politely.  
One of the lads spoke up, he was a little pudgy, Remus noted. “Can I have a water?” He asked.  
The guy with glasses rolled his eyes, “Oh c’mon, Pete, you know it’s Sirius’ birthday, you can drink.” He laughed, looking at Remus, “I’ll have a beer…” He trailed off as he saw a beautiful redhead walk by in the coronation outfit Anna wore. “Who’s she?” He asked.  
Remus chuckled, “That’s Princess Ariel,” he winked, turning to face the boy with long hair who had just stared at Remus throughout the whole interaction. “What can I get for you?”  
“A scotch.” The long haired lad replied, his grey eyes bearing into Remus’ warm amber eyes.  
“Oh, also it is Sirius’ birthday; are we able to request a performance?” Glasses asked.  
Remus nodded, “Yes you can; all our wait staff has rehearsed multiple songs from the soundtracks matching our costumes. I’ll run and grab the list of what you may request as well as your drinks.”  
“Thank you!” The pudgy boy, presumably Peter, told Remus as he left the table.  
“You’re normally more talkative, Sirius,” James teased with a smirk.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, “Sod off, mate, it is my birthday.” He snickered.  
Peter shook his head, “Do you find our server attractive?” He asked curiously.  
Sirius scoffed, “Yeah he’s hot, but he probably has a girlfriend. Look at the way he’s talking to that Anna.” He motioned to the bar as James groaned.  
“Listen, lils, I really don’t want to have to put Hans on again since Lucius is out again. I really think he needs to stop skipping just because his daddy got him this job.” Remus grumbled.  
Lily shrugged, picking up the water glass to help Remus carry the drinks, “You may have to if they request love is an open door. Besides, you have a much nicer voice.”  
Remus shook his head, “I chose Adam and Kristoff because they don’t sing.” He reminded as they walked back to the table of the three marauders. They set the drinks in front of the respective guest. He handed James a small card, “Today Frozen songs are almost all open aside from Let It Go and for the first time in forever, our Queen Elsa is not in today.” He explained. “If you choose Love Is An Open door, it will take a little longer as our usual Hans is not here, and I will be covering him.” He explained politely.  
“Can you do Fixer Upper or Love is an Open Door?” James asked curiously.  
Remus nodded, “Fixer Upper would be a little difficult without all our servers, but we will do Love is an Open Door.” He promised. “Now what can I get you for dinner?” He questioned.  
After Remus had all his tables set for meals, he went to the back and slid on the Hans costume. He was a little upset with Lucius for ditching work; they would have changed the costumes to be Little Mermaid, Moana and Beauty and the Beast. It’s alright though because the dinner would switch over. Remus and Lily stepped out when the music came on, and they performed the song the way they rehearsed. Lily even preferred being Ariel because of her blue bow just like Remus enjoyed the comfort of his Adam costume.  
“Can I say something even crazier? Yes!” Lily said enthusiastically as they completed the song getting claps from the customers.  
Remus nodded to Lily as they went to the back to fix up. Remus was sending Lily on break and switching into his Adam costume as the dinner shift was getting ready to start. He said his goodbye to Lily as she went to go pick up some food from her house. He made his way back out to bring the three marauders’ bill.  
“Oi! Costume change!” James wolf-whistled at Remus getting a gentle punch from Sirius. “Before we pay, can my friend here get your number?”   
Remus’ cheeks heated as Sirius smacked his arm again. “I can ask for myself!” He hissed, a little flustered.  
“You weren’t going to do it.” James retorted.  
“You just want the redheads number.”  
Remus held up his hand, “I’m really not supposed to…” he said slowly… “but I  
am a manager.” He commented. He opened the bill and scrawled it out. “You’re not getting Lily’s number though.” He set the bill down on the table and wen to help another table.  
A day or so later, Remus walked into the flat he shared with Lily. He set his bag down and fell back onto the couch. He had been out all morning to help the workers get ready. He was exhausted. He moved, seeing Lily’s cat trot over to her bed. He nodded, knowing Lily was having tea with her mum. Lily moved out when her sister, Petunia, made a big fuss over Lily being around because Lily’s not completely straight.  
The phone began to ring, so remus made his way to the kitchen phone and picked it up, “Hello?” He asked tiredly.  
“Is this Remus?” The stranger asked.  
“Who’s asking?”  
“Sirius… I’m the guy from the restaurant yesterday; I hope you don’t go around just giving your number out…”  
Remus’ cheeks heated, “Hello Sirius,” He said kindly. He began to freak out. Would he ask him on a date? Use him for glasses to ask out Lily?  
“Hello Remus,” The voice of Sirius murmured into the phone. It sounded so soft, so intimate. Remus couldn’t help but want to hear that when distance was not between them. “I was wondering, if you’re free, if you’d like to go on a date with me?” He asked hesitantly. The confident vibe Remus had gotten at the restaurant fading as Sirius spoke.  
“That sounds nice.” Remus murmured.  
Remus and Siriu have begun going out, dating for almost a year. Remus had gotten to know James and Peter, Sirius’ mates from school, and in return, the marauders got to know Lily. James kept trying to woo her, which happens to be working. It was a nice dynamic the crew had; unfortunately for Peter, he has been left out of certain couple activities which was a shame for him. As the pair, Remus and Sirius, grew closer, their lives began to meld closer to the point where Sirius moved from James’ place to Remus and Lily moved to James’. Things only changed when Lily, accidentally, became pregnant with baby Harry. He was the spitting image of James aside from his welcoming green eyes. Just like Lily.  
After a while of babysitting their godson, Remus and Sirius came to the conclusion of having a child themselves even though it took many years. When Remus and Sirius did get their little boy, Teddy, they were over the moon. Everything wound up right even when things seemed like they would not have.


End file.
